I Returned
by Momie.Arixai
Summary: Everybody knows Mikan is dead. But 10 years after she comes back as she was before, the way she looked, her body size and the only thing that changed was her health condition and her discovery of a new alice. She will then join the brats like Aoi and Youichi in destroying the AAO, avoiding her old friends, especially Koko. Will she be able to live her life without regrets?
1. Back Home

**My first Fanfic! Hi I'm , I'm new to this so, hope my stories will be your liking.**

**This fanfic is sort of a sequel for Cuna999's story "Forever alone". Hope ya like it!**

**xxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxx**

** CHAPTER 1**

**In Japan…..**_**10 years ago…**_

He paused.

And then whispered so quietly that his voice was barely audible:

Sayonara and Oyasumi…

_Mikan._

_**10 years after … Somewhere in America (New York actually)**_

_"nngh" Mikan yawned. "Nothing seems to change, it's still the same here, doc!" she ran towards him._

_"Hahahaha, Mikan you are so energetic! Well are you going back to Japan now?" Dr. Theo said._

_"Yup! I miss Hotaru and Ruka so much! Thank you doc for extending my life!" she said happily as she sat down getting her medicine and packing her things._

_"But call me sometimes okay?"_

_"Um! Well bye doc!" as she rode a taxi waving her hands to the doctor._

_"Seems like it was yesterday when she arrived" tears falling in his cheeks as he waved goodbye._

_**10 years ago…**_

"Ha…haa….ha….."

"Kid are you alright?" I saw a young girl wounded and coughing out blood near a river.

"…." She must be Japanese, I can't understand what she's talking about better treat her now.

**End of flashback**

"well she ought to return to her hometown… they'll probably miss her so much." He sighed.

"Doc! Mikan… is gone, right?" one of the nurses said

"Yup and she's out for good… though she has debts to pay….hahahahaha"

"Mikan! Come ba-!"

"Shut up! You're not her mom! " doc said. "She's strong and independent, I'm sure she'll be alright when she comes back though her face never changed. Well she's just a kid! hahahaha"

_Good Luck Mikan…..Take care of yourself…._

**xxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxx**

"Whew! So hot in Japan, must be summer time here… I wonder how the school's been?"

"Mikan, I've come to take you to Alice Gakuen" a man in black said near a black car.

_That Persona_

"Fancy meeting you here… " she entered the car.

"Is your health stabilizing?" Persona asked.

"Well thanks to doc… why do you even ask? " she hissed. "Ami going to do another mission? Huh?"

"Well that would be a good idea" persona smiled. "Here, your mask, we wouldn't want any student to know you're here, and you've got a new room." he handed a mask and keys.

Mikan felt a strike of lightning sent to her spine. _He smiles?_

"By the way, you're enrolled as Kurokawa Yuri and your alice is fire." he added.

"Fine, Bastard" she said scornfully. _Glad he don't know…_

They arrived at the academy… and went directly to dorms. With Mikan wearing her mask of course.

"Who is that girl, she's hot!" a boy said.

"Hm?" Koko saw something in her mind. _Could it be?_

"Koko?"Anna asked.

"Mik-" he fell asleep.

"Koko!" Anna yelled.

"Good job improving your voice pheromone" Persona smirked.

"I'm not stupid for not training, how could I not train when there's a lot of thieves in America." She said sarcastically.

"Well, here's your room, you are a Middle school student as of now…" Persona said as leaving. "You will be attending Class A and you're still ranked as a Special Star."

Mikan sighed. How the hell will she be able to take that, she's already 25 years old, to be treated as a 15 year old….

**The next day…..**

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student!" Narumi shouted cheerfully as always. "Her name is Kurokawa Yuri"

Mikan entered. "I'm Yuri, I came from America and my alice is to control fire"

"You sit there, together with Youichi and Aoi" smiling of course.

_Aoi? Youichi? Hahaha they look so old now._

"Hi nice to meet you" she said. Coldly.

"Tch. You're ugly aren't you?" youichi said making her veins popped.

"Tch, just like Hyuuga" she whispered

"Who" Youichi veins popped.

"I said like Hyu-!"

Clang. The door opened.

"Hyuuga." Mikan sweat dropped.

AN; that is my first chapter hope ya liked it


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 XD! Yup it's the reunion of Mikan and Friends**

**Credits to Cuna999 for inspiration and source….**

**xxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxxXXXxx**

**Chapter 2**

"Hyuuga". Mikan sweat dropped.

"Hmm…? Naru, you had a new student?" he said. _Why is she wearing a mask?_

Crackle. Crackle.

"What the-!" Everyone was shocked as Mikan burned her mask revealing her true face.

"Mik-" Hotaru said but was stopped by Natsume's apology to her.

"Mikan I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leaving you all alone, for breaking my promise." He said. He was crying

Mikan felt a sharp pain in her chest. She winced a bit but came back to her cool posture.

"Who's Mikan?" she said cutesy. _I'm never trusting this guy again._

"Mi-mikan?" Hotaru wondered about her statement.

"Who are you? Are you sensei's friend?" she asked

"Koko are you alright?" Anna asked.

"That girl!" he felt a sharp pain in his head. _Dare to talk and I'll kill you_

"Koko?" everyone gathered around him. He was trembling

"What is it Koko? What do you mean by 'that girl'?" Hotaru asked. Natsume and Ruka seemed nervous

"I-I thought s-she looks like S-S-Sakura…." He fainted.

"GO back to your class! I'll bring Koko in the infirmary" Naru said.

"Yuri-chan" Aoi went to her.

"Are you?" Youichi added. They both looked nervous

"Who? Mikan-sempai? Do I really resemble her a lot?" shit!. She acted cutesy.

"You look exactly like her!" both said in unison.

"O-onee-chan rescued me from AAO before…." She cried.

_Yeah I remember that…._

**FLASHBACK**

"Aoi-chan?" She called softly.

The girl looked up, scared half to death and her red eyes brimming with tears.

"Please!" She cried, hugging her knees.

"Don't hurt me! I'll do what you say!"

"Shh…" Mikan said, coming nearer to the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm here to bring you back to the academy. You're onii-chan's there, Aoi-chan," Mikan said softly.

Aoi looked at her and she clamed down.

"Do you want some water?"

Aoi nodded.

"I don't have a cup or anything, so put your hands together," Mikan said. Aoi did as she was told, and water formed in her hands.

Aoi looked amazed, and drank the water.

"Ready? We're going."

"Where?" A man's voice asked.

Mikan smirked.

A tall man came in view behind her.

"Back," Mikan said, and she hugged Aoi.

"Teleport," She whispered, and they were gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Can I meet her? I want to be like her"_ Yech… this is annoying. _She thought

"So, you're not…" Aoi and Youichi sighed in relief.

"Onee-chan died ten years ago, when she went to America to meet a doctor who can cure her illness." Youichi explained.

"And onii-chan was stupid for letting her go and die! I hate Onii-chan!" she said angrily.

"Can you give me a tour about the school?" _Japanese sure is hard when you just came back from a foreign country_… she sighed leaving the two confused.

They first went to the Northern woods and met the mutated chick (who is a chicken now) and Bear who unknowingly hit Mikan… They went to the central town and then it became dusk… time for them to return to dorms.

"Bye Yuri!" Aoi and Youichi waved their hands as they were walking away.

"That was close! Glad I threatened Koko… he's fearsome but I'can't change his Alice not now…" she whispered as she closed the door.

"Better change my clothes" she took a white dress and took a shower

"That was refreshing" she said while looking at the sky.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello…. Yup I'm already inside… Only one knows about me, though he never recognized my new alice that I used against him…Let's get this school eradicated…" Mikan snickered as she hanged up the phone.

**XxXXXxxXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

**Who was she talking to? What does she mean by eradicated? What secret lies on Mikan's new alice?**

**AN: Sorry each chapter is short it is because I'm very sleepy…. But I'll make up for it on the third chapter.**


End file.
